mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Golden Harvest/Gallery
Season one Ponies staring at Nightmare Moon S1E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Golden Harvest points at Twilight S01E03.png|The Ticket Master Golden Harvest pulling in her welcome mat S1E04.png|Applebuck Season Rainbow Dash tells her about the pranks S1E05.png|Griffon the Brush Off Golden Harvest with green mane S01E06.png|Boast Busters The ponies listen to the news about the smoke S1E07.png|Dragonshy Pulling off loose limbs S1E08.png|Look Before You Sleep Golden Harvest and Berryshine S1E10.png|Swarm of the Century Applejack with Cherry & Golden S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Apple Bloom selling apples to Golden Harvest and Shoeshine S01E12.png|Call of the Cutie Golden Harvest gasp S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Ponies gather for the fashion show S1E14.png|Suited For Success Collective GASP S01E18.png|The Show Stoppers Golden Harvest "Get her off the stage" S1E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Golden Harvest Window S1E21.png|Over a Barrel Celestia exits the brunch S01E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof The crowd watching the Summer Sun Celebration S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Applejack Fantasy S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two Main cast has come S2E02.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 The mayor begins to blush S2E03.png|Lesson Zero Golden Harvest Spider S2E4.png|Luna Eclipsed Golden Harvest Jump S2E5.png|Sisterhooves Social Berryshine S2E06.png|The Cutie Pox Rainbow Dash rescues a filly S2E8.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Rarity over there S2E9.png|Sweet and Elite Ponies backstage after the pageant S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Long line S2E12.png|Family Appreciation Day Sweetie Drops and Golden Harvest cheering S2E14.png|The Last Roundup Everypony excited S02E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Daisy running S02E17.png|Hearts and Hooves Day Confused background ponies "toupee?" S02E18.png|A Friend in Deed Speed backing2 S02E19.png|Putting Your Hoof Down Ponies laughing S2E20.png|It's About Time Con Mane makes the fillies laugh S2E24.png|MMMystery on the Friendship Express Dr. Hooves, Golden Harvest and Tornado Bolt in alley S2E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three Ponies walking through Canterlot S03E01.png|The Crystal Empire - Part 1 First crowd S3E04.png|One Bad Apple Golden Harvest and Lemon Daze running S3E5.png|Magic Duel Golden Harvest jumping out of Scootaloo's path S3E6.png|Sleepless in Ponyville Start of Raise This Barn S3E8.png|Apple Family Reunion Spike bribes Angel during the chase S03E11.png|Just for Sidekicks Fluttershy and angry ponies S03E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure Season four Ponies preparing for the Summer Sun Celebration S4E01.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Ponies in the crowd S4E02.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Crowd of cheering ponies S4E05.png|Flight to the Finish Ponies gather around Rainbow Dash S4E10.png|Rainbow Falls Discord with a tweezer S4E11.png|Three's A Crowd Crowd of ponies following Pinkie Pie S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride Rarity shaking Golden Harvest's hooves S4E13.png|Simple Ways Spike as a bouncer S4E14.png|Filli Vanilli Twilight organizing her flash cards S4E16.png|It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Ponies clapping S4E19.png|For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Flim and Flam levitating bottles of tonic S4E20.png|Leap of Faith Pinkie addressing crowd of ponies S4E22.png|Trade Ya! Golden Harvest walking towards the apple cart S4E23.png|Inspiration Manifestation Earth pony stallion biting his hooves S4E24.png|Equestria Games Tirek draining everypony in the auditorium S4E25.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Discord accepted by ponies S4E26.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Season five Ponyville in destructive chaos S5E4.png|Bloom & Gloom Wide shot of the Running of the Leaves S05E05.png|Tanks for the Memories Ponies get out of the DJ station's way S5E9.png|Slice of Life Ponies playing a polo game S5E10.png|Princess Spike A party S5E11.png|Party Pooped Mr. Cake and Golden Harvest concerned S5E13.png|Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Rarity's friends come out of the train S5E14.png|Canterlot Boutique Ponet and Golden Harvest walking past the Canterlot Carousel S5E15.png|Rarity Investigates! Ponies at the Sisterhooves Social S5E17.png|Brotherhooves Social Golden Harvest and Dr. Hooves confused S5E18.png|Crusaders of the Lost Mark Pinkie moving sneakily while pulling a cart S5E19.png|The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Fluttershy screaming at foals S5E21.png|Scare Master Countess Coloratura gives hoofsie to Shoeshine S5E24.png|The Mane Attraction Golden Harvest frightened S5E25.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Golden Harvest moves their eyes to Zecora S5E26.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games'' More ponies join Daisy at town hall EG3.png Season six The Crystalling - Part 1 Ponies mingle outside the Castle of Friendship S6E1.png The Gift of the Maud Pie Passengers see Pinkie excited S6E3.png Rarity and Maud stand over twenty yards apart S6E3.png Maud Pie staring at Pouch Pony S6E3.png Maud Pie wants to make a return trade S6E3.png On Your Marks Apple Bloom hops into a boat S6E4.png Apple Bloom on a boat with other ponies S6E4.png Apple Bloom and other ponies going through a river of waterfalls S6E4.png Apple Bloom and ponies go down a waterfall S6E4.png Apple Bloom and ponies go down another waterfall S6E4.png Apple Bloom and ponies riding on a boat on a river S6E4.png Ponies paddling the boat S6E4.png Apple Bloom singing "I won't feel so left behind" S6E4.png The boat pushes Apple Bloom up S6E4.png Ponyville dance theater S6E4.png Tender Taps approaching the curtain S6E4.png Tender Taps pointing to the audience S6E4.png Hoofer Steps' dance class returns backstage S6E4.png Apple Bloom "here goes nothin'..." S6E4.png Scootaloo switching the stage backdrops S6E4.png Scootaloo switches in a new backdrop S6E4.png Apple Bloom's carefree tap-dancing S6E4.png Apple Bloom dances over the edge of the stage S6E4.png Apple Bloom falls over the stage S6E4.png Tender Taps thrilled he got his cutie mark S6E4.png Tender Taps dancing with joy S6E4.png Tender Taps spinning around on stage S6E4.png Tender Taps very happy S6E4.png No Second Prances Ponies in Ponyville S6E6.png Starlight walking through Ponyville S6E6.png Starlight walking unsure of herself S6E6.png Twilight approaches Trixie's stage area S6E6.png Trixie appears annoyed from behind the curtain S6E6.png Trixie appears on the stage S6E6.png Trixie unenthusiastic "come one, come all" S6E6.png Trixie putting herself down on stage S6E6.png Audience muttering confused S6E6.png Trixie shrieking "it's a working title!" S6E6.png Trixie presents the pony-eating manticore S6E6.png Trixie "the Great and Powerful Trixie will be performing" S6E6.png Trixie jumping off the stage S6E6.png Starlight watches the show from the hill S6E6.png Starlight watching the Manticore Mouth Dive S6E6.png Starlight "what if Trixie really was using me" S6E6.png Audience waiting for Trixie's magic trick S6E6.png Trixie gets shot out of the cannon S6E6.png Audience in worried confusion S6E6.png Magic sparks inside the black box S6E6.png Trixie presents her great and powerful assistant S6E6.png Trixie presents Starlight to the crowd S6E6.png Starlight, Trixie, and manticore take a bow S6E6.png Newbie Dash Afternoon in Ponyville S6E7.png Rainbow Dash flying into town S6E7.png Main ponies looking to the sky S6E7.png Full crowd of pony spectators S6E7.png The Wonderbolts fly toward the crowd S6E7.png The Wonderbolts fly past the crowd S6E7.png Main ponies windswept by the Wonderbolts S6E7.png Fluttershy "done getting their snacks" S6E7.png Rarity "don't worry, Fluttershy" S6E7.png Rarity "nothing would keep Pinkie Pie" S6E7.png Rarity, Sweetie Belle, and Apple Bloom in awe S6E7.png Wonderbolts in a parabolic arc S6E7.png Ponies watching Spitfire and Fleetfoot S6E7.png Ponies watching Rainbow Dash in fear S6E7.png Pinkie Pie and Spike look to the sky S6E7.png Ponies look at the fallen Rainbow Dash S6E7.png A Hearth's Warming Tail Snowfall Frost's house exterior S6E8.png Ponies dancing in the Canterlot square S6E8.png Wideshot of the party S06E08.png Spirit of HW Presents "and the reason is" S6E8.png Spirit of HW Presents "to be with your friends!" S6E8.png Pinkie's Present big confetti finish S6E8.png Snowdash "working to make Equestria a better place" S06E08.png Ponies booing S06E08.png Snowfall "I was wrong earlier" S06E08.png Snowfall hands out gifts S06E08.png Ponies partying and dancing together S6E8.png Applejack's "Day" Off Ponies mingle at the Day Spa S6E10.png Ponies shiver as they wait in line S6E10.png Applejack "why are y'all just standin' here?" S6E10.png Everyone rolls their eyes at Spoiled Rich S6E10.png Applejack approaches the steam gauge S6E10.png Ponies crowding the towels again S6E10.png Ponies staring at Spa Worker S6E10.png Ponies watching Applejack work S6E10.png Applejack wraps valve with duct tape S6E10.png Merchandise SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg Golden Harvest.jpg|Golden Harvest from the January 2012 mystery packs. Golden Harvest and Lyra Heartstrings trading card.jpg|Golden Harvest & Lyra Heartstrings trading card Butler, PA Wal Mart poster bin and toy display shelves.jpg Season 2 cast poster.jpg Other side of Butler, PA Wal Mart toy display shelves.jpg Miscellaneous Teacher for a Day interactive storybook Derpy.jpg|From the Teacher for a Day interactive storybook. RiM Earth pony race Minuette, Merry May and Golden Harvest.jpg|At the background of Racing is Magic with Minuette and Merry May RiM Four matching ponies.jpg|Part of a mini-game with Cherry Berry, Daisy and Lyra Heartstrings RiM Unicorn race Minuette, Merry May and Golden Harvest.jpg MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg Golden Harvest "Get her off the stage" S1E20.png|Season 1 Golden Harvest Spider S2E4.png|Season 2 Golden Harvest and Lemon Daze running S3E5.png|Season 3 Rarity shaking Golden Harvest's hooves S4E13.png|Season 4 Mr. Cake and Golden Harvest concerned S5E13.png|Season 5